Our Last Wish
by AkaHime13
Summary: dua gadis dengan latar belakang yg sangat bertolak belakang. yg satu malang, yg satu beruntung. tapi keduanya memiliki keterkaitan nasib. shoujo ai fanfic.
1. Part 1

**OUR LAST WISH**

**Part 01**

* * *

Kisah tentang dua gadis yang bersahabat baik. Seorang yang cantik, pintar dan kaya raya, dan seorang yang miskin dan dikucilkan dalam kehidupan sosial. Hanya satu yang menyamakan mereka, keinginan mendalam untuk meraih 'kebahagiaan'.

SMP Hojou, kelas 2-C, setelah bel pulang…

Seorang gadis cantik berambut hitam panjang melintas di depan murid-murid lainnya. Tak hanya murid lelaki, para murid perempuan juga terpana melihatnya. Sosok yang begitu cantik dan nampak sempurna.

Gadis itu bernama Hinata Shiratori. Sang putri yang dipuja-puja semua orang. Cantik, pintar, serba bisa dan berasal dari keluarga berada. Ayahnya adalah seorang direktur perusahaan besar, dan ibunya adalah seorang yang memiliki mantan model terkenal. Kakak perempuannya, Koharu Shiratori, adalah seorang aktris terkenal. Tidak ada yang tidak mengenal sosok 'Hinata Shiratori'. Terpilih sebagai ketua OSIS di SMP Hojou, dan Queen Hojou tahun lalu. Kemungkinan besar, Hinata akan dinobatkan lagi sebagai Queen Hojou tahun ini. Tapi anehnya, Hinata selalu menyendiri.

Sementara itu, seorang gadis biasa memperhatikan Hinata dari kursinya. Seperti teman-teman sekelas yang lain, gadis itu terpana melihat Hinata yang berkilauan di matanya. Seorang anak perempuan biasa yang tidak menarik perhatian. Dia bernama Satoko Kuwashima. Tidak pintar, tapi juga tidak bodoh. Berasal dari keluarga miskin. Tidak memiliki ayah sejak lahir. Sementara ibunya bekerja sebagai pelacur yang jarang pulang kerumah. Sekalinya pulang, pasti membawa lelaki bersamanya. Karena itu Satoko dijauhi dan dibicarakan oleh teman-temannya di sekolah.

* * *

Saat Hinata duduk manis di kursinya, teman-teman sekelasnya segera melanjutkan kembali aktivitas mereka. Ada yang meneruskan obrolan, ada yang kembali sibuk bersiap pulang, ada juga yang masih terus memperhatikan Hinata. Diantara mereka, ada yang sengaja membicarakan Satoko di depan orangnya…

"Kuwashima itu nggak punya ayah, lho!"

"Eh? Kenapa? Sudah meninggal?"

"Yang benar saja! Nggak mungkin se-'bagus' itu! Ayahnya kabur begitu Kuwashima lahir! Itu semua karena ibunya adalah pelacur!"

"Kyaa! Pelacur?!"

"Iya! Aku pernah melihat ibunya masuk hotel bersama om-om, lho!"

"Ya ampun! Benar-benar, deh! Nggak heran anaknya jadi seperti sekarang!"

"Ayahnya pasti kabur karena mau cari pelacur lainnya, atau nggak tahan punya anak seperti Kuwashima, ya!"

"Hihihi, kejam sekali ucapanmu!"

"Bagus 'kan? Aku setuju dengan Akane! Pasti ayahnya hanya pejudi yang suka mabuk, sekarang sedang mencari pelacur lainnya!"

"Dan ibunya tak lebih dari pelacur nggak berharga!"

"Hihi, dari pasangan seperti itu, lho! Kuwashima memang sampah!"

Satoko tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Semua yang dikatakan mereka memang benar. Ibunya seorang pelacur, sedangkan ayahnya kabur tanpa alasan jelas ketika ia baru lahir. Karena ibunya sangat membenci ayahnya, Satoko mengambil kesimpulan ayahnya memang seorang pejudi yang suka mabuk dan pencari pelacur. Satoko hanya bisa tetap diam dan menahan getar dalam hatinya. Antara kekecewaan dan kesedihan yang mendalam. Tak satupun dari perasaan itu yang menunjukkan 'amarah'.

BRAKK!

Tiba-tiba, seseorang memukul mejanya. Semua murid terdiam, lalu menoleh ke sumber suara. Sesosok yang sudah sangat mereka kenal, berdiri dari kursinya dengan tangan yang baru saja memukul keras mejanya.

"Shi-Shiratori-san…"

Air muka Hinata berubah. Tadinya tenang sekarang jadi terlihat begitu menyeramkan karena amarah. Lalu ia meraih tas dengan buku-buku yang sudah dirapikannya, dan berjalan ke meja Satoko. Tentu saja Satoko jadi terkejut dan gugup.

"Kuwashima-san, rapat OSIS hari ini batal. Bagaimana kalau kita pulang bersama?" ajaknya sambil tersenyum ramah. Ekspresinya yang menyeramkan seakan hanya ilusi sesaat. Wajah Satoko berubah jadi merah padam. Dia gugup dan tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Sebelum Satoko mengiyakan, …

"Tunggu dulu, Shiratori-san!" salah seorang dari para gadis yang tadi membicarakan Satoko berdiri dengan kekesalan.

"Ada apa, Kirihara-san?" tanya Hinata dengan senyum ramah yang dingin.

"Ukh…! Kuwashima itu hanya sampah tak berarti! Kenapa kau memilih dia?!" serunya. Satoko tertegun. Dia gemetaran. Hinata yang memperhatikannya semakin kesal.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, bukan? Aku mau bersama siapa tak ada hubungannya denganmu. Urusan keluarga Kuwashima-san juga bukan urusanmu! Jadi sebaiknya berhenti membicarakan hal privasi orang lain, Kirihara-san." Jawab Hinata tanpa ragu. Wajah Kirihara memerah karena merasa dipermalukan, tapi ia tak bisa membalas kata-kata Hinata. Hinata yang merasa kemenangan sudah ditangan, segera meraih tangan Satoko dan menarik gadis itu keluar kelas.

"Ayo, Kuwashima-san…" senyum Hinata. Wajah Satoko kembali memerah, matanya berair karena haru. Lalu ia tersenyum bahagia. "Iya…!" jawabnya.

* * *

Dalam perjalanan pulang, keduanya tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Hanya terdiam dalam suasana yang hangat. Meski tidak mengeluarkan suara sama sekali, hati keduanya sudah saling terkait.

Ketika mereka mulai pisah jalan…

"Rumahku ke arah sini. Rumah Kuwashima-san lewat sana 'kan?" ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, iya…" jawab Satoko.

"Kalau begitu, sudah ya. Sampai besok." Hinata melambaikan tangannya pada Satoko. Ketika Satoko hendak membalas lambaian tangan Hinata, dia memberanikan diri dan membungkuk dalam-dalam.

"Anu…! Terima kasih banyak yang di kelas tadi! Aku benar-benar senang!" seru Satoko dengan wajah memerah. Hinata terkaget-kaget. Tapi lalu tertawa kecil.

"Sama-sama. Besok pulang bareng lagi, ya?" jawab Hinata. Satoko mengangkat wajahnya, lalu tersenyum bahagia.

"Iya!" jawabnya.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:**

**eem~ ini karya lamaku~ kalau ada yg kenal 24, mungkin pernah baca ini ^^"**

**wkt masih 24, karya ini blm sempet selesai. sekarang sih, udah selesai. jd mau kupost aja dr AkaHime13 :D**

**jelek-bagusnya silakan tentukan sendiri .__. review, pleasee~  
**


	2. Part 2

**OUR LAST WISH**

**Part 02**

* * *

Sesampainya di rumah, Satoko menemukan sepasang sepatu hak tinggi di _genkan _rumahnya. Satoko bisa langsung tahu, ibunya sudah pulang. Satoko tidak peduli dan segera ke kamarnya. Tapi tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik oleh tangan yang halus dan lembut. Satoko dengan berat hati menoleh. Terlihat sosok wanita cantik dan berkulit putih halus yang sedang merokok.

"…….Ibu…." ujar Satoko. Wanita cantik yang dipanggil ibu oleh Satoko tidak menjawab.

"Baru pulang? Makannya mana?" tanyanya dingin.

"Ibu mau makan di rumah? Kenapa? Pacar Ibu sudah nggak ada uang lagi, ya?" balas Satoko. Ibunya menghela napas.

"Kamu itu apa-apaan, sih. Sudah untung aku merawatmu. Kalau tidak, sudah dari dulu kau masuk panti asuhan! Pacarku sedang ada hambatan dalam bekerja, jadi tidak bisa memberi uang untuk sementara. Memangnya uang yang waktu itu kuberikan sudah habis?"

"Aku…tidak butuh uang dari ibu!" Satoko melepaskan tangannya dan berlari menuju kamarnya. Meninggalkan Ibunya yang masih terus menatapnya, dengan pandangan sedih.

Menjelang larut malam, Satoko tidak bisa tidur karena terus kepikiran yang baru terjadi antara dirinya dan Hinata Shiratori. Satoko tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum saat memikirkan gadis yang selama ini dipujanya membelanya dan mengajaknya pulang bersama.

Tiba-tiba, Satoko bisa mendengar suara pintu rumah yang dibuka. Sesuai dugaan, ibu Satoko dijemput pacarnya dan pergi lagi.

* * *

**A/N:**

**aku yakin kalian pasti mikir: "chapter yg singkat", ya 'kan? =w="**

**hahahahaha 8D**

**emg ini sengaja digituin. tadinya yg ini gabung sama chapter 1... klo ga salah sih OAO"**

**yah pokoknya, ini akhir part 2. revieeeeeeeeeeeeeews!!! D8  
**


	3. Part 3

**OUR LAST WISH**

**Part 03**

* * *

Keesokan harinya, SMP Hojou…

Hinata sudah menunggu Satoko di depan gerbang. Sementara semua murid yang baru datang terus memperhatikan Hinata dan penasaran siapa atau apa yang ditunggunya. Saat Satoko menunjukkan batang hidungnya, barulah mereka tahu.

"Selamat pagi, Satoko-san." Sapa Hinata. Satoko memerah ketika Hinata memanggilnya dengan nama kecil.

"Eeh…se-selamat pagi…Hi-Hinata-san…" sapa Satoko. Hinata tersenyum.

"Ayo kita ke kelas." Ajaknya.

"Iya." Senyum Satoko.

Istirahat siang, Hinata mengajak Satoko makan bersama di halaman sekolah. Disana, Hinata sama sekali tidak menyentuh bekalnya dan malah mencicipi bekal buatan sendiri Satoko.

"Ng…Hinata-san tidak makan?" tanya Satoko.

"Tidak usah." Hinata menjawab dengan senyuman ringan seperti biasanya.

"Kenapa? Nanti sakit, lho." Ujar Satoko dengan raut wajah khawatir. Hinata tersenyum lebar.

"Aku…tidak suka masakan dari rumah. Lebih baik jatuh sakit daripada memakannya." Jawab Hinata sambil menatap jauh ke langit. Satoko jadi penasaran. Tapi ia memilih untuk tidak berkomentar.

"Satoko-san," panggil Hinata. Satoko segera sadar dan mengangkat wajahnya. "Y-ya?" Hinata menatapnya, lalu tersenyum. "nanti jadi pulang bareng, 'kan?" tanyanya. Satoko mengangguk kencang. "Tentu saja!" jawabnya semangat. Hinata tertawa kecil.

* * *

Sesuai yang dijanjikan, Hinata dan Satoko pulang bersama. Tapi kali ini, Hinata membawa Satoko ke sebuah tempat.

"Kita mau kemana, Hinata-san?" tanya Satoko. Awalnya Satoko tidak mau bertanya, sampai mereka terus berjalan hingga dewi malam menunjukkan dirinya di langit.

"…Satoko-san," Hinata masih sibuk menatap bulan purnama yang dengan cantiknya menghiasi langit malam. "y-ya?" sahut Satoko dengan gugup.

"…kamu tahu, ada sebuah dunia yang sangaat indah pada malam hari?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum riang.

"Eh…tidak. Dunia apakah itu?" balik Satoko bertanya. Hinata berbalik dan tersenyum polos.

"Itu adalah dunia tanpa kesedihan dan penderitaan. Dimana semuanya bersinar dengan indah. Yang ada hanya perasaan bahagia dan bersenang-senang!" jawab Hinata.

"Waah…dan dunia itu ada pada malam hari? Hanya saat malam?" tanya Satoko.

"Iya, soalnya, terlalu banyak manusia pendosa yang hidup di siang hari. Kalau mereka sampai tahu keberadaan dunia tanpa penderitaan itu, yang ada dunia itu malah hancur. Jadi adanya hanya pada malam hari. Dan yang tahu hanya manusia-manusia terpilih!" jawab Hinata.

"Hebat sekali! jadi Hinata-san termasuk salah satu dari manusia-manusia terpilih itu?" komentar Satoko dengan wajah takjub. Meski cerita yang baru saja dilontarkan Hinata tidak masuk akal, Satoko percaya 100% padanya.

"Iya! Nanti, Satoko-san juga jadi salah satu dari kami." Jawabnya. "Wah, senangnya!" senyum lebar Satoko yang manis muncul. Hinata senang melihat senyum Satoko. Padahal di kelas ia hanya bisa murung dan tersenyum pahit, tapi begitu bersama Hinata, Satoko selalu menunjukkan senyum terbaiknya.

"Nah, 'dunia' itu ada di tengah-tengah danau yang memantulkan sinar bulan purnama dengan sempurna. Sebentar lagi kita sampai di danau itu. Ayo.." Hinata mengulurkan tangannya pada Satoko. Wajah Satoko memerah padam. Lalu dengan senyum malu-malu, ia meraih tangan Hinata. Keduanya berjalan bergandengan tangan sambil menatap bulan purnama yang sangat indah malam itu.

Sesampainya di tepi danau…

Satoko tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari danau yang bercahaya karena pantulan sinar bulan purnama yang terlihat jelas di air yang jernih. Sangat indah!

"Cantiknyaa…!" ujar Satoko penuh kagum. Hinata hanya tersenyum. "Benar-benar cantik! Hebaatt…!" Satoko tersenyum ceria ke arah Hinata.

"Ya 'kan? Nah…kamu bisa lihat pantulan bulan purnamanya?" tanya Hinata sambil berjalan dua langkah mendekati Satoko. Satoko mengangguk. "ada dimana?" tanya Hinata lagi. Satoko mengancungkan jari telunjuk tangan kanannya ke tengah danau.

"Di tengah-tengah danau…" jawab Satoko. Hinata mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Disitulah, 'dunia tanpa penderitaan' yang akan kutunjukkan padamu…bagaimana? Masih mau?" tanya Hinata.

Wajah Satoko memerah karena senang dan tidak sabar. Lalu ia mengangguk semangat. Hinata tertawa kecil, lalu menggenggam tangan Satoko dan membawanya ke sisi kanan danau. Di sana terdapat sebuah perahu kecil yang tua tapi masih terlihat kokoh. Di dalamnya, ada bunga-bunga _spider lily _merah yang cantik.

"Ini…?" tanya Satoko. Hinata memberi isyarat agar Satoko naik duluan. Tentu saja Satoko mematuhinya.

"Apa kita akan ke tengah danau menggunakan ini?" tanya Satoko.

"Ya. Biasanya hanya aku sendiri yang naik. Ini kali pertama aku mengajak orang menaikinya." Jawab Hinata. Wajah Satoko memerah, karena bahagia yang meluap-luap.

"Bunga-bunganya cantik sekali…" Satoko meraih bunga-bunga di sekitarnya. "Kenapa pilih _spider lily_? Kukira Hinata-san suka bunga mawar…"

"Aku memang suka bunga mawar. Tapi aku benci bagaimana mawar mengingatkanku pada kenangan yang tak menyenangkan. Lagipula, bunga ini bisa dibilang 'kunci' ke 'dunia' itu." Jawab Hinata.

"Kenangan yang tak menyenangkan…?" gumam Satoko.

"…ya…seperti mimpi buruk yang terus menghantuiku." Ujar Hinata dengan wajah sedih. Satoko meraih tangan Hinata, dan tangan kanannya memegang pipi gadis cantik itu. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, ekspresi wajah Satoko yang khawatir itu sudah membuat hati Hinata tersenyum.

"Sakit kah…?" tanya Satoko.

"Tidak…sudah tidak lagi." Hinata menggeleng. "karena…ada Satoko di sisiku." Satoko sempat merona merah, tapi lalu ia tersenyum lega.

Kemudian keduanya mendayung sampan itu bersama-sama. Dengan tangan yang saling bergandengan, ke tengah-tengah danau yang bercahaya.

Begitu sampai di tengah-tengah, Hinata berbaring di atas sampan, dan mengajak Satoko melakukan hal yang sama. Sambil berbaring dan bergandengan tangan, keduanya tersenyum bahagia dan menatap bulan purnama yang memandikan mereka dengan cahayanya.

Saat itulah, Satoko menyadari apa maksud dari 'dunia tanpa penderitaan'. Yaitu puncak kebahagiaan. Hanya dengan berbaring dan bergandengan tangan di sampan yang mengambang di tengah danau dan disinari cahaya bulan purnama, bersama orang yang paling penting, saat-saat damai itulah, yang menjadi 'dunia tanpa penderitaan'.

* * *

**A/N:**

**halo, bertemu lagi. mwahahahahaha! ini cerita lama, jd updatenya gampang =w="**

**ga ada bedanya sama yg dulu, paling di chapter-chapter akhir adanya 8Db**

**yak, tolong dikritik, dipuji (maunya), diapain juga boleee~~ lebih seneng lg kalo kalian ngereview fanfic ini X3**

**sankyuu~  
**


	4. Part 4

**OUR LAST WISH**

**Part 04**

* * *

Keesokan harinya, libur musim panas dimulai. Satoko tetap sendirian di rumah, sedangkan Hinata tidak diketahui kabarnya. Meski keluarganya terlihat sempurna, nampaknya hubungan Hinata dengan keluarganya kurang baik. Selama liburan, Hinata berjanji akan menghubungi Satoko. Membuat Satoko selalu tak sabar menunggu telepon dari Hinata.

Sampai akhirnya, pada suatu hari…

RIING! RIING! Telepon rumah Satoko berdering. Buru-buru Satoko segera mengangkatnya.

"Halo?"

"Halo, Satoko?" terdengar suara yang sangat familiar bagi Satoko di seberang. Dengan wajah berbinar Satoko mengiyakan.

"Iya, Hinata-san!" jawabnya semangat. Terdengar suara Hinata yang tertawa.

"Kamu semangat sekali. Aku saja lemas sekali karena sangat panas. Bagaimana kabarmu? Baik?" tanya Hinata.

"Iya, aku baik-baik saja. Hinata-san tidak apa-apa?" balik Satoko bertanya.

"Ya, sedikit lemas tapi nggak apa-apa. Hei…"

"Ya?"

"Ada waktu luang?"

"Pa-pasti! Pasti ada!"

"Hihi baguslah, ayo bertemu… tempatnya…"

* * *

Malam harinya, di stasiun kereta…

Terlihat seorang gadis berkelas dengan rambut hitam panjangnya yang tergerai, membawa tas yang kecil tapi juga cukup besar untuk menampung barang-barang yang dibawanya. Dia terus-menerus melihat ke jam tangannya. Terlihat jelas bahwa ia sedang menunggu seseorang. Ya, sang tuan putri, Hinata Shiratori, tengah menunggu kehadiran Satoko Kuwashima. Tapi…dimanakah Satoko? Sudah lewat dua jam dari waktu perjanjian mereka. Ini tidak seperti Satoko sama sekali. Tapi Hinata tetap menunggu disana.

Beberapa hari kemudian, kediaman Shiratori…

"Nona," seorang pelayan mendekati Hinata yang sedang membaca buku. "Hm?" jawab Hinata acuh tak acuh. "ada telepon," ujar si pelayan. "dari?" lirik Hinata. "dari Nona Kuwashima." Jawabnya. Begitu mendengar nama itu, Hinata langsung berlari dan menyambar telepon seperti orang kesetanan.

"…Halo?" Hinata membuka suara.

"Hi-Hinata-san?" terdengar suara Satoko, yang langsung melegakan hati Hinata.

"Ya, ini aku…" jawabnya dengan senyum lega.

"A-aku minta maaf! Benar-benar minta maaf! Maafkan aku!!"

"Satoko? Tenanglah…"

"Ta-tapi…tempo hari…di stasiun…kau pasti menungguku kan? Aku minta maaf!!" Hinata tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Aku lega, Satoko tidak apa-apa." Ujar Hinata lembut. Mendengarnya, air mata Satoko menetes. "Satoko? Jangan menangis…"

"Malam itu…aku sudah bersiap pergi…tapi…" Satoko mulai bercerita. "…tapi…aku kepergok Ibu…"

* * *

(_Flashback_, malam tempo hari, kediaman Kuwashima)

Satoko sudah siap berangkat, ketika tiba-tiba, Ibunya pulang…

"Satoko? Mau kemana?" ibu Satoko melirik ke tas yang Satoko bawa.

"Ibu…tumben pulang…" tanggap Satoko dingin.

"Jawab Ibu. Mau kemana malam-malam begini?"

"Apa peduli Ibu?"

"…!! Satoko!!"

"Bawel! Aku mau kemana bukan urusan Ibu kan?"

Satoko melangkah melewati Ibunya, lalu tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik.

"Ibu dengar, akhir-akhir ini kau akrab dengan putri Shiratori?"

"…itu benar…" jawab Satoko tanpa ragu. Ibu Satoko terlihat marah mendengarnya.

"Jauhi keluarga Shiratori!!" serunya dengan wajah menyeramkan.

"A-apa? Kenapa mendadak bilang begitu?!"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu! Yang penting, jauhi keluarga Shiratori!!"

"Kenapa?! Aku tidak mau!!"

"Bodoh!! Karena keluarga Shiratori…karena kepala keluarga Shiratori…adalah orang yang telah membuang kita!!!"

Satoko seakan menjadi debu mendengarnya. Hatinya hancur berkeping-keping. Itu tandanya, kepala keluarga Shiratori, alias ayah Hinata, adalah ayahnya… berarti Satoko dan Hinata adalah, saudara satu ayah…

"…lalu aku dikunci dalam kamar oleh ibu sampai tadi pagi…makanya aku…aku minta maaf!" isak Satoko.

"Sudah, jangan menangis. Kau tidak apa-apa sekarang?" tanya Hinata.

"I-iya, aku baik-baik saja…"

"Bagus, aku lega." Ujar Hinata. Tangisan Satoko menjadi-jadi.

"Satoko, ibumu ada dirumah?" tanya Hinata.

"Eh? Tidak…" jawab Satoko.

"Kalau begitu…ayo kita pergi." Satoko sempat tertegun mendengarnya, tapi lalu ia menelan ludah dan menjawab dengan tegas,

"Baik."

* * *

**A/N:**

**ceritanya salah jalur ga sih? ga kan? OAO"**

**aku ini tipe orang yg asal nulis (atau ngetik, atau gambar) apapun yg terlintas di kepala. dan suka ngotot. nyambung-ga nyambung, lanjooot~ 8D**

**maaf kalau mengecewakan. silakan kritik saya .___.  
**


	5. Part 5

**OUR LAST WISH**

**Part 05**

* * *

Angin malam bertiup, bulan dengan cantiknya menyinari langit malam, bintang-bintang juga menghiasi dan mendampingi bulan dengan setia, di malam yang cerah itu, sepasang gadis muda siap menghadapi kenyataan...

Ditempat dimana Satoko dan Hinata sebut, "dunia tanpa penderitaan", bunga-bunga mawar putih telah mekar dengan cantiknya. Air embun membasahi daun bunga, disiram cahaya bulan yang bersinar, mawar-mawar itu terlihat semakin cantik.

Hinata menunggu, seorang diri di tepi danau, dan menatapi bulan yang cantik. Hinata terus sabar menunggui kedatangan orang yang paling ia sayangi. Di malam indah yang sunyi itu, tentu saja Hinata bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki yang berjalan menuju ke arahnya. Hinata segera menoleh, mendapati seorang yang ia sayangi itu, berdiri dibelakangnya sambil tersenyum lega.

"Ma…" sebelum selesai berbicara, Hinata segera memeluknya, erat sekali, karena ia sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa rindu, lega dan bahagia setelah menemui orang yang ia sayangi itu. Yang tak lain adalah Satoko. "…Hi-Hinata-san?!" pipi Satoko panas.

"Syukurlah…kau tidak apa-apa…" gumam Hinata, masih dengan Satoko dalam pelukannya. Mendengar gumaman Hinata, Satoko tersentuh, lalu tersenyum dengan wajah merona, ia pun menyambut pelukan Hinata, "aku disini…" ujarnya.

* * *

Lalu, keduanya naik ke sampan kecil yang masih dihiasi bunga-bunga _spider lily _merah yang cantik, tapi kali ini, Hinata memetik salah satu bunga mawar putih dan membawanya.

Hinata dan Satoko menaiki perahu kecil itu dan sampai tepat ditempat dimana mereka mendapat cahaya bulan paling terang. Kali ini keduanya hanya duduk dan saling bertatapan, tanpa sepatah kata pun, tapi hati mereka yang sudah terkait itu semakin mengokohkan hubungannya.

"Aku sudah tahu…" Hinata membuka pembicaraan, matanya menatap jauh dengan raut wajah yang sedih, "…tentang keluarga Shiratori dan Kuwashima.." Satoko hanya diam dan terus mendengarkan. "aku mengetahuinya sejak umur 6 tahun. Waktu itu ayah dan ibu sedang bertengkar, aku dan kakak hanya melihat dari balik pintu. Saat itu mereka berencana bercerai… aku tahu dari salah satu pelayan, ibu menemukan surat dari ibu Satoko untuk ayah. Begitu ayah pulang, keduanya langsung bertengkar. Awalnya ayah tidak mengaku, tapi setelah melihat surat dari ibu Satoko di tangan ibuku, akhirnya ayah mengaku. Tapi itu tidak mempermulus keadaan. Ibu malah jadi semakin marah dan pertengkaran jadi semakin besar. Aku dan kakak tidak bisa berkata apa-apa ketika mereka berencana akan bercerai…" cerita Hinata.

"Mereka jadi bercerai?" tanya Satoko. Hinata menggeleng.

"…ternyata ibu terlalu mencintai ayah meski tahu ayah mempertahankan pernikahan dengannya hanya karena uang. Dengan triknya, ayah berhasil menipu ibu LAGI dan LAGI. Meski sudah memiliki uang, ayah sama sekali tidak ada maksud untuk membayar hutang-hutangnya yang dialihkan ke ibumu." Hinata menghela napas,

"Waktu itu, aku dan kakak sudah membenci ayah sangat sangat. Lalu kakak ditawarkan pekerjaan di NY, dan pergi meninggalkan kami. Dalam rumah itu, tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan apa yang terjadi. Ayah adalah tipe orang yang selalu ingin semuanya sempurna, tipe prefeksionis, dan jika hal tidak berjalan sesuai yang dia inginkan, dia akan melampiaskan pada ibu. Ibu adalah tipe wanita yang hanya bisa diam dan pasrah, ketika ia marah-marah pada ayah soal surat itupun hanya karena kecemburuan. Jika ada yang menyebut nama Kuwashima saja, Ibu akan mengamuk lepas kendali."

Hinata kemudian menunduk dengan wajah sedih, "itu sebabnya, aku sangat membenci atmosfer rumah itu, maupun apapun yang ada didalamnya. Bekalku selalu dibuat oleh ibu, karena ibu suka memasak, tapi aku…sama sekali tidak ingin memakannya…"

Satoko tidak berkomentar, raut wajahnya khawatir dan menggenggam tangan Hinata. Melihat sikap Satoko, Hinata kembali tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, tapi aku sudah baik-baik saja. Semenjak bertemu Satoko, beban di hatiku sudah berkurang," ujar Hinata. Satoko tersenyum lega.

Hinata menyerahkan mawar putih yang tadi dipetiknya pada Satoko sambil tersenyum. Satoko –tentu saja-, menerima bunga itu dengan senyum bahagia.

"Satoko, kamu tahu arti dari bunga-bunga mawar? Tidak semua mawar artinya sama lho," Hinata tersenyum.

"Tidak, aku tidak ahli dalam hal-hal seperti itu," Satoko menjawab dengan senyum malu-malu.

Hinata terdiam sejenak dan tersenyum, "mawar merah artinya cinta sejati, mawar kuning artinya cinta selamanya, dan mawar putih berarti…" Hinata meraih tangan Satoko dan menatap gadis itu lurus, dia tersenyum, tapi sorot matanya menandakan dia serius, "…mawar putih berarti cinta yang tulus…" lanjutnya, "…aku…mencintai Satoko... aku selalu melihat Satoko, meski Satoko tidak menyadarinya. Bukan karena aku tahu tentang masa lalu keluarga kita, tapi sebelum mengetahuinya pun aku sudah melihat Satoko."

Wajah Satoko jadi merah, pipinya panas membara, jantungnya berdetak cepat, tapi tunggu…ada yang ganjal, "…sebelum kamu tahu tentang masa lalu keluarga kita? Tapi kita kan baru bertemu di SMP?" Satoko mengerutkan kening, Hinata tertawa kecil.

"Kamu memang tidak tahu, tapi kita pernah bertemu saat berusia 5 tahun." mata Satoko membulat lebih besar. Melihatnya, Hinata –tanpa ditanya-, mulai bercerita lagi.

"Waktu itu tahun baru, saatnya _hatsumode, _aku dan kak Koharu sedang berdoa di kuil bersama para pelayan. Tiba-tiba aku terpisah dari kakak dan yang lain karena tertarik dengan ikan di kolam di kuil, saat itulah kita bertemu." Kenang Hinata.

"Seorang anak perempuan sebayaku, memakai kimono _pink _bermotif bunga sakura, sambil membawa balon berwarna merah, tersenyum ramah padaku. Melihatku menangis, anak itu memberikan balonnya padaku, sambil berkata, [jangan menangis, di awal tahun seharusnya kita bersiap menghadapi hari-hari yang baru! Ayo berjuang!]." Hinata tertawa kecil disela ceritanya, lalu menatap Satoko lagi.

"Waktu itu kamu memang tidak memberi tahu namamu, tapi ketika bertemu lagi denganmu di SMP Hojou, aku bisa langsung tahu kalau itu kamu. Begitu mendengar namamu, aku sempat _shock _dan tidak makan selama seminggu lebih, tapi lalu aku merasa, dapat melihatmu sehat dan baik-baik saja sudah cukup." Ujar Hinata. Wajah Satoko memerah, lalu tersenyum malu.

* * *

"Satoko, akan kukatakan lagi," Hinata meremas tangan Satoko, menatap mata gadis itu lurus dan serius, tapi seulas senyum lembut masih di wajah Hinata, "aku mencintai Satoko, baik dulu, sekarang maupun nanti, apa yang harus kulakukan supaya Satoko melihatku?" tanyanya.

Lagi-lagi jantung Satoko berdegup kencang, dia mulai salah tingkah, lalu dengan suara pelan ia berkata, "tidak…" Hinata sempat membatu mendengarnya. "…Hinata-san tidak perlu melakukan apapun…karena…" Satoko menelan ludah dan mengangkat wajahnya, lalu menatap lurus ke Hinata, "…karena aku sudah melihat Hinata-san."

Begitu mendengarnya, Hinata langsung memeluk Satoko, dengan senyum lega dan bahagia, begitu juga dengan Satoko.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ramai dan berisik dibalik semak-semak, Hinata dan Satoko langsung waspada. Hinata memeluk Satoko lebih erat, lalu, terlihat sosok seorang wanita dan beberapa pria besar yang menyeramkan bersamanya, mengepung sekeliling danau.

Hinata menelan ludah, lalu sepatah kata keluar dari mulutnya,

"…Ibu…"

* * *

**A/N:**

**ceritanya jadi mulai serius. shoujo ai-nya kelihatan banget ya =w="**

**hem~ tapi tenang, ga sampe yuri kok. aku ga berani bikin fanfic M .___. #jujur**

**fufufu, maaf kalau ceritanya ancur ^^  
**


	6. Part 6

**OUR LAST WISH**

**Part 06**

* * *

"Segera lepaskan tanganmu, anakku." Ujar wanita cantik yang berdiri tegap diantara beberapa pria besar yang bersamanya itu pada Hinata. Hinata terdiam, keringat dingin bercucuran. Satoko juga hanya diam dan bingung.

"Hinata, jangan buat aku mengulangi kata-kataku!" tegas ibu Hinata. Akhirnya Hinata melepas pelukannya dari Satoko. Tapi kemudian dia segera membentangkan tangannya dan melindungi Satoko.

"Jangan sakiti Satoko!" seru Hinata lantang. Satoko yang bingung dan khawatir hanya bisa diam dilindungi Hinata. Ibu Hinata tertawa kecil.

"Jangan konyol, Nak… buat apa aku menyakiti dia? Hanya membuat kotor tanganku saja!" ucapnya di sela-sela tawanya. Hinata menyipitkan matanya, kesal.

"Ibu kenapa ada disini?" tanya Hinata, memaksakan bicara dengan tenggorokan seperti tercekat. "Perlukah ditanyakan? Sudah jelas untuk menjemputmu. Sudah malam, jangan terus main. Ayo pulang!" Hinata mundur beberapa langkah. "Tidak! Aku tidak mau pulang!! Aku mau bersama Satoko!" serunya. "Kau bercanda kan? Sudah lah Hinata, mau sampai kapan kau mempermainkan anak ini? Kasihan dia… ibu tahu kau bersama dia hanya karena kau kebosanan. Ayo pulang…" ujar Ibu Hinata.

Satoko sempat tertegun, dia termakan ucapan Ibu Hinata. Hinata yang menyadarinya langsung menggenggam tangan Satoko dan tersenyum padanya, lalu berbalik ke ibunya dan berkata: "aku serius dengan Satoko. Aku sudah muak di dalam rumah itu." Tiba-tiba ibunya tidak bergeming, lalu berjalan perlahan mendekati mereka. Hinata dan Satoko mundur menghindari.

* * *

"Anak ini…kau..mirip suamiku…kenapa? Kenapa bisa? Tunggu dulu…siapa nama keluargamu?" tanya Ibu Hinata. Hinata dan Satoko menelan ludah.

"Ka…Kawashima…" jawab Satoko. Ibu Hinata _shock _sesaat lalu tertawa setelahnya. "Kawashima? KAWASHIMA?? Kau anak dari pelacur itu?! Hinata!! Bagus!! Kau telah menjebak anak pelacur itu!!! Bagus sekali nak!! Kau memang anakku!! Sekarang serahkan dia padaku! Ayo Hinata ayoo ayooo!!!" seru Ibu Hinata, dia tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya. Satoko yang ketakutan mulai gemetaran di balik Hinata.

"Tidak!! Aku akan melindungi Satoko!! Jangan coba-coba menyentuh Satoko seujung jari pun!" seru Hinata. Ibu Hinata terdiam, dia kaget melihat reaksi Hinata, lalu tertawa lagi.

"Kau bercanda 'kan? Hinata-ku tersayang. Anakku, darah dagingku… bicara apa kau? Penyebab hancurnya kelurga kita…. dia ada di balik punggungmu!!! Sekarang, serahkan pada Ibu!! Biar Ibu… menghukumnya." Ibu Hinata menyeringai. Hinata semakin tak ingin menyerahkan Satoko padanya.

"TIDAK!! Sampai matipun, tidak akan kuserahkan Satoko pada Ibu!!!" geram Hinata. Ibu Hinata bengong sesaat, lalu mendecakkan lidah. Dia menyeringai, lalu menjentikkan jarinya. Pria-pria besar dan menyeramkan yang sejak tadi diam saja di belakang Ibu Hinata langsung bergerak dan mencengkeram lengan Satoko.

"HENTIKAN!! JANGAN!! SATOKO!!" jerit Hinata. Ia juga dijaga dengan ketat, dipaksa berpisah oleh pria-pria itu. Satoko juga menjeritkan nama Hinata berkali-kali, dan meringis kesakitan karena lengannya dicengkeram dengan sangat kuat.

"Hinata, anakku… kamu kenapa? Tak seharusnya kamu begini…" Ibu Hinata berjalan mendekati anaknya. Hinata menatap Ibunya dengan tajam, dan penuh sinar kebencian. Ibu Hinata mendesah, lalu mencium pipi anaknya.

"Nak, kalau saja… kalau saja kau tidak berbuat bodoh seperti ini…" Ibu Hinata mengelus pipi anaknya, lalu menamparnya keras-keras. Satoko _shock _dan menjerit. "…Ibu tak perlu menghukummu seperti ini." Hinata tak menjawab. Dia membalas tatapan Ibunya dengan tajam. Ibu Hinata hanya menyeringai, lalu memunggungi anaknya, dan berjalan menuju Satoko.

"Kau… anak pelacur itu… kucing garong itu… yang merebut suamiku, cintaku… keharmonisan keluargaku…" Ibu Hinata tersenyum lembut, dan mengelus-elus kepala Satoko. Tapi Satoko gemetaran karena takut. Hinata meronta-ronta, dan terus memaki pria-pria dan Ibunya. Tapi mereka tak menghiraukan Hinata.

"Kau… anak dari suamiku dan penyihir itu… wajah yang… sama… dengan suamiku…" Ibu Hinata mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Satoko, matanya terlihat sedih. Lalu tiba-tiba, rambut Satoko dijambak dengan sangat kencang. Satoko menjerit kesakitan. Hinata semakin meronta dan meneriakkan nama Satoko.

"Kau… memiliki sepasang mata, yang sama seperti wanita itu… wanita… jalang… perebut suami orang!!" Ibu Hinata menekankan kata-katanya, lalu menampar wajah Satoko dengan sangat keras. Lebih keras daripada ke Hinata. Satoko gemetar, tapi tidak menangis. Lalu ia mengangkat wajahnya.

"Memang benar, aku anak mereka. Benar, aku anak dari wanita perebut suami orang, dari seorang pelacur, dan seorang pria tak bertanggung-jawab. Tapi kenapa kau melampiaskan segalanya padaku?! Aku bukan mereka! Aku juga…. KORBAN!!" seru Satoko lantang. Baru kali ini ia bicara membela dirinya dengan keras begitu. Hinata tertegun.

"Karena kau… karena kau merebut anakku. Setelah ibumu merebut suamiku, kini kau merebut buah hatiku. Keluargamu… tak pernah puas ya? Merebut segala yang kumiliki. Dasar PENCURI!!" Ibu Hinata menampar Satoko lagi. Kali ini keluar darah dari sisi kanan mulut Satoko.

"SATOKO!!!! Hentikan, Ibu!! Kumohon, hentikan!!" seru Hinata, hampir menangis. Hinata tidak tahan melihat Ibunya menyiksa Satoko. Tapi Ibunya tidak peduli, menoleh pun tidak. Satoko tidak bergeming.

"Aku… tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku takut, tapi aku akan baik-baik saja. Karena aku tidak sendiri." Kata Satoko tiba-tiba. "karena aku, bersama Hinata-san…" ujarnya, dengan tatapan lurus ke Ibu Hinata. Hinata mengangkat wajahnya, lalu setitik air mata keluar dari sisi matanya.

"Berani sekali kau. Lancangnya bicara begitu. Menyebut-nyebut nama anakku segala. Tikus kotor. Tikus kecil yang harus dibasmi." Sepasang mata Ibu Hinata menyiratkan kebencian yang mendalam. Lalu Ibu Hinata mengisyaratkan sesuatu pada anak buahnya. Salah satu dari mereka memberikan pisau padanya. Hinata terbelalak kaget.

"Untuk membasmi tikus-tikus kecil yang kotor dan mengganggu, harus dimulai dari yang paling kecil. Lalu baru gembongnya. Kali ini, aku yang akan jadi kucing." Ibu Hinata menyeringai. Hinata menjerit-jerit, menyuruh Ibunya berhenti. "Berisik… Hinata. Anakku, putriku tersayang, diamlah sebentar." Kali ini ia mengisyaratkan untuk menutup mulut Hinata.

Lalu, ujung pisau itu sampai di pipi Satoko yang putih dan halus, membuat garis kecil dan mengeluarkan darah. Tapi pandangan Satoko masih tetap lurus dan serius. Membuat Ibu Hinata semakin kesal.

Sebelum sempat melakukan lebih jauh pada Satoko, Hinata berhasil melepaskan diri, lalu berlari dan memeluk Satoko. Mereka lari sampai di pinggir danau. Ibu Hinata dan anak-anak buahnya mengelilingi mereka dengan wajah penuh kemenangan.

"Mau kemana lagi, sayang? Kita sudahi saja yuk, permainan kucing-kucingannya." Ucap Ibu Hinata lembut. Hinata dan Satoko tidak menjawab. Mereka saling berpandangan, lalu bergandengan.

* * *

"Tidak akan kuserahkan." Ucap Hinata. "Ibu, ini adalah permintaan pertama dan terakhirku…" Hinata menoleh ke Satoko sambil tersenyum. Satoko membalas senyumannya. "…tolong izinkan kami untuk bersama selamanya."

Lalu tanpa mendengar jawaban Ibu Hinata, mereka berdua menjatuhkan diri bersama ke danau. Ibu Hinata dan anak-anak buahnya terbelalak tak percaya. Ibu Hinata _shock _sesaat, lalu memerintahkan mereka agar segera turun dan mencari anaknya.

Tapi nyatanya, tubuh kedua anak itu menghilang entah kemana. Seperti dilindungi oleh danau itu, dan dibawa ke langit melalui cahaya bulan. Hinata dan Satoko menghilang begitu saja. Dan cinta mereka tetap terlindungi.

Untuk selamanya, bahkan di alam lain, mereka akan terus bersama..

* * *

Bertahun-tahun berlalu, Ibu Hinata menjadi gila karena mengalami _shock _berat setelah kehilangan Hinata. Suaminya bangkrut, perusahaannya ditutup dan kini ia jadi pemabuk. Sementara itu, Ibu Satoko sukses menjadi aktris panggung teater. Di setiap pentasnya, dia mencium foto Satoko yang ia tempel di ruang riasnya. Dan dia selalu mengucapkan "_special thanks to my lovely daughters, Satoko and Hinata, in heaven. Mommy, will always pray for you"_ di akhir pementasannya.

Sejak dulu, Ibu Satoko sangat mencintai Satoko, tapi ia merasa bersalah karena Satoko adalah anak haram, dan membuatnya dibenci teman-teman sekolahnya. Karena itu ia menghindari Satoko, dan menciptakan kesan bahwa ia membencinya. Setelah Satoko meninggal, Ibu Satoko sempat stress, tapi lalu bangkit kembali dan bersinar menjadi aktris. Pria yang sejak dulu menjadi 'pacar'-nya sebenarnya adalah pencari bakat yang membantu Ibu Satoko merintis karir.

Sementara itu, Satoko dan Hinata… masih terus mengawasi orang tua mereka dari jauh. Bersama…

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N:**

**yak, ini adalah ending dr our last wish. PASTI KALIAN KECEWA. YA KAAAN? ceritanya gajelas. maaf. aku tau, aku author ga becus ;__;**

***bner2 pesimis ==***

**hahahahahaha~ silakan review utk marah-marah ke saya, dan tunggu fanfic dr saya yg selanjutnya 8D**

**please keep on supporting me! sankyuu~ m(_ _)m  
**


End file.
